Twisted Cataclysm
by bL4cK.r31ghN
Summary: Konohamaru fears he'll be alone this summer but he finds out he'll be spending it with a very good friend of his. He's acqainted with an optomistic man and his life takes an unsuspected turn. Will it be for the better? Or the worse?


_Summary: Konohamaru fears he'll be alone this summer but he finds out he'll be spending it with a very good friend of his. He's acqainted with an optomistic man and his life takes an unsuspected turn. Will it be for the better? Or the worse?_

_Rating: T. (may go up to M)_

_Warnings: Okay. They're may be mild language. This story involves YAOI. (boy x boy) Characters may be a little OOC._

_Pairings: So far i've only decided on one DEFINATE pairing. Yondaime x Konohamaru. Uhm.. I hope you guys aren't completed weirded out. o.o Please read? Lol. I'LL GIVE YOU A PONY! Just kidding.. maybe. o.0_

_Notes: I have made a few changes to the Naruto characters. First of all, and most importantly, they're not ninja's. They're in high school; I decided since its the end of the school year i'd celebrate by writing a summer vacation story. Secondly, Naruto is fifteen and Konohamaru is thirteen. And lastly, Naruto's parents are still alive. His father works in the storm village and only comes back home once in a while. His mother still lives with him though. Oh, and Konohamaru actually has parents. I'm sure he has them in the series but i've never heard of them. I suppose I haven't read or watched enough of it. That's all. (:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

Twisted Cataclysm

Dawn began to break as Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon strolled down a desserted path. Konoha High had just finished its last school day of the year. The trio headed for a celebration at Moegi's house.

"So, Konohamaru. What are you going to do alone this summer?" Moegi questioned. She was going on a trip with her family to study different cultures and Udon was moving to the Waterfall village.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I guess i'll get a summer job or something..."

Udon sniffed, "It's too bad I'm moving. You guys were really good pals to me." His friends smiled sadly. "I won't forget you two. I promise."

Moegi stopped and wrapped her arms around him. "I won't forget you either!!" She wailed. Konohamaru stopped and stared. She quickly gathered her composure and began to walk briskly towards her house, feeling slightly embarrassed. The boys followed.

An awkward silence fell between them until their teen idol, Naruto, came running towards them.

"Oi!" He cheered as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Naruto-kunnn!" Moegi squeeled. Udon and Konohamaru grinned.

"Aren't you guys glad its the end of the year? I know I am, dattebayo. Do you want to come celebrate with some ramen? Master-Iruka's treat!" Naruto beamed.

"Actually we were just going to go over to Moegi's for a celebration. And.. kind of a good-bye party for Udon." Konohameru explained.

"You're welcome to come, Naruto-kun." Moegi offered.

Naruto smiled and put his hands behind his head. "Sure!" he replied. "Let's go!" The four began to run towards the girl's house.

Moegi opened the door and entered. She yelled uptairs, "Oka-saaan! We're home!!" She called to her mother. The woman quickly shuffled down the stairs.

"Ahh. Welcome." She greeted to the boys as she bowed and smiled.

The three boys did the same.

She showed them to the eating corridors. "Please. Help youself." She said to them, showing a large buffet of homemade goodies.

Their eyes twinked before they began to demolish the woman's hard work. Moegi smiled at her mother and laughed nervously. The small lady left the room, chuckling contently to herself as she went to do her afternoon chores.

"AHH! MOEGI-CHAAAN! YOUR MOTHER MAKES SUCH GOOD FOOD!!" Naruto shouted as he swiftly threw food into his mouth. "DATTEBAYO!"

She sweatdropped. "Thank you, Naruto-kun..." She muttered.

"NO! NO! MOEGI, HE'S RIGHT~!!" Udon remarked nasaly. "THIS FOOD IS AMAZING!" He looked back at her, treats and snot dripping from his smiling face.

She scratched her neck as the sweatdrop grew. She looked to Konohamaru. "Uhhh. How is it, Kono-kun?" She asked nervously.

"DE- DE... LIC-IOUS!!" He replied happily between chews.

"Ahh.. Okay, thank you, Kono-kun." She smiled and fiddled with her hands.

After a few minutes the boys finally finished eating. They decided they wanted to play a game.

The young girl sorted through her board game collection. "I have trouble... and jenga, mousetrap, monoply-"

"MONOPLY?!" Naruto yelled. "I love monoply, dattebayo!" The rest agreed and nodded.

"I do, too." Konohamaru smiled. He and Udon began setting up the game. "I'll be the banker." He announced.

"Okay." Moegi replied. "I'll be the one handling the properties then." The four began to play Monoply.

Hours passed and the game went on. And on... And on. Finally Naruto won.

"HAHA!" He proclaimed. "I WON! IN. YOUR. FACES!!" He rejoiced as he danced around. The others stared at him with wild eyes.

"Ehh? Naruto-kun..?" Moegi questioned. "Are you ... alright?"

He came to a halt in midair. "Uhh.. yes." He sweatdropped and stood normally. "Sorry you three had to see that.." He muttered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Um. Yeah.. Why don't we go listen to music in Moegi's room?" Konohamaru suggested. The others nodded and they filed into her room.

Moegi popped a CD into her stereo and they all sat onto the bed or floor. "So whats new, Naruto?" She asked.

"Hm.. Well. I recently found out my father is going to be coming down from the storm village to visit me. I haven't seen him in ages!" He exclaimed.

Konohamaru smiled. "I didn't even know you had a father." he said as he folded a random piece of paper into a crane.

"Yeah. Well I don't get to see him usually because he has some really important desk job. But I guess he managed to finally find time for me." The fox-boy grinned.

Suddenly Konohamaru's phone rang, the room went quiet as he answered. "Hello? Oh, hi Mama. Yes, I'm at Moegi's." A pause developed. "Oh really? What am I going to do then?" he questioned before another pause began. "Oh. Okay. Of course! You too.... Bye." He hung up.

"What was that about?"Udon asked.

"My parents are going away for the summer and I'm going to be temporarily living at Naruto's house with him and his mom!" Konohamaru beamed.

"Woah! Really?! That's great, dattebayo!" Naruto replied.

"Hey. At at least you won't be alone this summer now." Udon sniffed. Moegi agreed.

"But my mom said I have to go home and pack my stuff because they're leaving tonight."

"Tonight? Wow. Whats the rush? Where are they going?" The young girl stood up.

The brown-haired boy shrugged. "Not sure.. They sometimes do this. I'm used to it by now." He turned to Udon. "So I guess this is the last time we'll see each other" Udon was moving the following day.

He nodded. "I guess so..." He replied sadly. They embraced each other in a hug. "Goodbye Konohamaru." Udon groaned.

"Goodbye..." He replied as he pulled away. "Hopefully we'll meet again." He smiled as he walked out. He waved to Moegi. "Thanks for having me over."

"No problem." She said as she watched him leave.

"Oi! Konohamaru! Wait! I'll help you pack and then we'll walk to my house together!" Naruto bellowed before chasing after the younger boy.

"Okay. Thanks." He gleamed. "You're a good friend, Naruto."

The blonde chuckled, "Uhh. Thanks Kono."

_Hey! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And I hope even more that you'll wait to read the next chapter! ^^'' _

_Anyway. This is my first fanfic I've posted up here. So... I'm not sure what kind of comments I'll get. I hope they're good ones. Hah. _

_Please reply! It will make me very happy and I'll try to reply back to you. ;P_

_If you guys have any pairing suggestions, feel free to comment. I promise next chapter will be better. Sorry this one was so boring. Hah._

_Cyahh! ^^_


End file.
